Porcelain Princess
by Hello Duckie
Summary: Have you ever laid awake at night, knowing the person you love is with some one else only a few feet away? I have, I still do. Leianna isn't your normal girl, she is a princess. But her life is far from a fairytale. Sirius/OC
1. Hidden beneath the Willow tree

Chapter 1- Hidden under the willow tree

Chapter 1- Hidden under the willow tree

Have you ever laid awake at night, knowing the person you love is with some one else only a few feet away? I have, I still do. The boy I love, is Sirius Black, I know you know he's a heart breaker a player, but there is so much more to Sirius Black. He's my best friend. I know that the second my back is turned he plays away with this weeks flavor. He is the only person in this godforsaken kingdom that treats me as Leia, not your bloody royal highness! That I'm not bloody Princess Leianna Moscanavitz, the heir to the throne of the Wizarding community of the British Empire. He actually treats me as me!

He looks beyond the make up and my crown. If you loved someone as much as I loved him, you would understand.

It was my 7th birthday party; a party were all the guests were at least five times my age, which all looked at me with disgust. Their eyes scanning me for possible flaws to gossip about. I was such a naïve little thing, thinking they were nice to be because they actually liked me; sure they liked the power they could gain from a partnership with my parents. But not me. I sat crossed legged hidden behind a giant fuchsia push, my back pressed against the cold scarlet pot, trying to remove the heat from my tense body. As usual I was buried in a book, this particular one was the Lion the witch and the wardrobe, my coachman Kingsley had snuck it to me the week before, you see young ladies were not meant to read books that filled their minds with nonsense and dreams. All they should be concerned with was how to serve their husband. I was so interested in the story I did not see him watching me, until he was stood right in front of me, his eye brow raised in shock, a lopsided grin on his face. "Hiya!" his voice cried, startling me making me drop my book, which only made his grin widen. "Hello" I replied, placing my book on the balcony as I raised my self to full height. I curtseyed to him keeping my eyes lowered, as I had been taught by my mother. The boy chuckled to himself, giving me a chance to peek at him. His shoulder length black hair, hung loosely round his ears, he had warm chocolate eyes and tanned skin. That was covered in freckles. A complete contradiction to my long blonde hair and ghostly skin. I had three freckles on the dip underneath my right eye.

"Ain' ya gonna look at me?" he asked you could hear the smile in his voice, my gaze shifted to his own. "I'm Sirius Black, who you?" he asked, I giggled slightly at his boldness. Staring at him I forgot my name, my mind was filled with his smile. Then realisation hit, if he knew who I was they would know I snuck out from the party.

"I'm Leia" I replied, my voice was low, and unexpressionless. Sirius raised his eyebrow once more. "Funny little thing aint ya?" he said more to an invisible audience than to me, a slight blush crept into my cheeks.

Sirius turned and walked towards the balcony steps, half way he turned and nudged his head forward, to invite me to follow. I cast my gaze around checking to see if we were being watched, I quickly followed him not wanting to get caught. I slipped and stumbled down the steps slipping on my dress. Sirius steadied me with his arm, which I took gratefully. He led me down the short gravel path, the sounds of the party slowly disappearing behind us. In front the lake, it stretched for over an acre, borders of flowers followed its routes. It looked so unnatural among the garden, which it was. My mother had demanded a lake after attending a party at potter manor as they had two.

We followed the water edge, until we were inline with the willow tree, that's branches swayed in the breeze. "SIRUS!" cried an annoyed voice, turning sharply we saw a figure storm in the moon light towards. "Quickly!" Sirius whispered leading me under the willow tree. We hid under the branches, I did not know why but for some reason I trusted Sirius enough to follow him. "My mother" Sirius mumbled, a look of annoyance on his face. The figure stepped towards our hiding place, she was close enough for me to reach out and touch her. We both stepped back, pressed against the tree trunk, I grasped Sirius hand in fear of being caught, which Sirius squeezed in response. Butterflies flapped in my stomach no one had ever held my hand not even my mother. I could see his smile in the darkness. The figure stumbled back to the party cursing loudly. Sirius stepped forward the moonlight lighting his features, which were placed in a grin. "We better be getting back, before they start a muggle hunt" He said grinning at the excitement of such a thought. I nodded in response. We made our way back to the party, along the way Sirius talked non stop about his life, his friends. I nodded and laughed at the stories he told. Before I knew it we were back, at the party, the bright lights blinding me. I picked my book off the ground, and tucked it under my arm. "Ready?" Sirius asked, squeezing my hand. I nodded in return, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius led me into the party, his air of confidence shattered instantly at the sight of a woman with black hair and a bent nose. "Sirius!" she called, her anger shone in her eyes. "Yes mother" he replied, a look of innocence plastered on his face. The anger in her eyes increased when her eyes locked on our clasped hands. "You little" her sentence was interrupted, by the call of my maid. "Leia its time for the speech" I nodded in response. I curtseyed towards Sirius and his mother, before following my maid. My hand seemed cold and distant now it was not filled by Sirius's. His mother's expression was one of confusion, than swapped to pure delight as I climbed the stage steps.

"Ladies and Gentlemen's, today we are here to celebrate my daughter Princess Leianna 7th birthday. I would like to thank you all for attending and will join me in saying Happy Birthday!" My father said his voice filled with fake pride and joy. Hundreds of smiling faces looked up at me, my eyes locked Sirius's in the crowd a look of shock on his face. He looked down from my gaze, my heart raced, did it matter that I was royalty? My maids hand touched my lower back, as a sign to leave. I curtseyed at the crowd and my parents before exiting. Choruses of "Happy birthday! Your Highness" Surrounded me which I replied with a nod. But the voice I wanted to hear, did not reach my ears. I felt the tears in my eyes brim over, spilling down my cheeks; they tasted salty on my lips. I let out an unlady like sniff, before turning and exiting the party. My footsteps pattered the floors, as I made my way along the empty corridors. This place was not my home, this place was my prison. No signs that a seven year old filled the castle, or of a loving family, just tapestries and suits of armour. I collapsed in the alcove on the north facing staircase, I placed my face against the stain glass, the cold was harsh against my skin. That is were I stayed until late that night


	2. Forgiveness and journeys that lay ahead

Chapter 2- Forgiveness and Journeys that lay ahead

Chapter 2- Forgiveness and Journeys that lay ahead

Summer soon turned to spring, and another ball was upon me my skin was paler and my eyes less bright. I had finally found someone who saw me. But when they found who me was, they ran.

I sat in front of my bureau mirror, my hair laid loosely around my shoulders. My hands stroked the stones in my tiara. To me it was a pair of sparkly handcuffs strapping me to a fate that I did not want. My mothers shrill Voice reached my ears, "Leianna it is time" I glanced at my reflection, once more to check my perfection, before leaving for the ball. As I stepped into the entrance hall, my mothers gaze scanned me for mistakes but with a nod, I was excused, to stand at her side ready to greet the guests. A fake smile stayed on my face the entire time so much that my cheeks began to hurt. My gaze was cast down, till I heard his name.

Does it Matter?

"Hello Mr and Mrs Black, and the young master Blacks" My mother said in a pleased voice, the sarcasm seemed to drip from her ever word. I curtseyed at them. "It's nice to see you again" I said, out of cue. Sirius looked down, not daring to reach my gaze. "May I be excused mother?" I asked who nodded in return curtsying once more I left the blacks behind me as I exited the party, trying to get away from the hatred within me. Nothing was ever going to change on its own, I had to do something. But lucky for me I didn't have to make the first move, Sirius did. "I'm Sorry" he said from behind me. A grin spread across my face.

"Forgiven" I said, throwing my arms around his neck.

After that we never left each others side, we would battle the horribleness of the parties, and the rudeness of our parents. None of it mattered as we had each other. But then the letters came, and everything changed, bit by bit. The owl landed in my bowl of serial during August I reached out to grab it. But my father got their first, a look of disproval on his face. "Hogwarts" he said in a matter of factly voice to my mother, who nodded curtly whilst sipping her tea. I was told that lunch, about the "arrangements" that would take place at Hogwarts, I remember jumping up and actually hugging my parents, whose expressions were a mixture of disbelief and repulsion.

The headmaster had convinced them that it was important for me to have a proper education, they agreed but only under the agreement that I attended under a false identity, everyone would think I was someone. When my mother said that very phase, I filled with hope. I could be normal.

I spent weeks teasing Sirius who begged me to tell him, what my disguise was. But I refused, I enjoyed teasing him and I wanted to see his reaction. On the 1st of September I sat in my bedroom windows alcove, watching the maids packing my belongings. They all seemed sad to go, unlike my mother who acted normal.

Kingsley took me to the train station; I peered out the window the entire way.

We sped past the open fields that were turning brown as summer turned to autumn. The trees reminded me of the palace guards standing at attention, along the side of the road, looking like they were falling asleep, at the boredom of the uneventful day that lay ahead


	3. A new start leaves the old behind

Chapter 3- A new start leaves the old behind

Chapter 3- A new start leaves the old behind

Kingsley took me to the train station; I peered out the window the entire way.

We sped past the open fields that were turning brown as summer turned to autumn. The trees reminded me of the palace guards standing at attention, along the side of the road, looking like they were falling asleep, at the boredom of the uneventful day that lay ahead

By the time we reached the suburbs my nose was pressed to the glass, looking at the houses, they seemed odd, in their different sizes and shapes. Some neat with little flowers in the gardens and painted gates, but others were over grown like jungles, paths upswept and windows in need of a clean. The sound of the streets surrounded me, dogs barking and the sound of the other cars revving. The thing that shocked me most was the children playing in the streets, actually laughing out loud, playing jump rope and other games I had read in my books. It was on this journey that I realised, that even if I looked

Looked like any other 11 year old, I wasn't. I was a princess. I caught a glance at myself in the rear view mirror. My hair was pitch black, and reached my shoulders. Freckles spread across the brim of my nose. I looked down at my perfectly manicured acrylic nails, I wanted to snap all of them off, and bite them down to the cuticles. Things like them separated me from everyone else. Most Girl grow up wishing they were a princess, I just wished I was someone else.

The hustle and bustle of the train station bought me out of my thought. People talking and screaming. The sound of loud footsteps, some that were clinks of woman in high heals going to the office, and the squeak of trainers against the black top. Amongst the crowds you couldn't see the magical folk apart from an occasional owl hoot. That was hidden behind some cloak. Kingsley rammed behind me knocking me onto the trolley, His toothless laugh sent me into fits of giggles. "Your carriage your highness" he said in a fake official voice. Kingsley was like my rebellious uncle who would sneak you sweets before dinner, and pretends to take you to the library when really he was taking you to the park to get ice cream. I never saw him as below me, even if he was my servant. I saw him as more of a friend.

Kingsley pushed me towards the barrier between 9 and 10; I sat cross legged on my suit case, my eyes searching for my platform. Kingsley pushed me forward closer to the barrier. When I looked at him, he grinned. His pace fastened as he charged towards the barrier. Was he bonkers! We were going to crash, a scream worked its way into my throat, I screwed my eyes up tight, ready for the sudden pain, but instead I felt a swish of cold. When I opened them again, a beautiful steam train stood in front of me. Kingsley laugh, shook me out of my awe. "Told you I was an amazing driver" He said, chocking on his amusement. I grinned back, whilst climbing off the trolley. That's when I saw him

I remember more about what happened with Sirius then, my reaction to the train. I stepped in front of him, with a smile on my face. "Hello Sirius" I said grinning waiting for his response, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Do I know you?" he asked, a tone of arrogance in his voice, before I could reply he shoved past me and stepped onto the train. "Guess not" I said back, but only loud enough so that I could hear. Kingsley looked down at me sympathetically; I gave him a fake smile, as he helped me onto the train. "Good luck Leila" he said giving me a quick hug. Closing the train door behind me. A sheepish smile lay on my face, after a few moments of awkwardness; I left Kingsley and wandered down the train, searching for an empty compartment. People had already formed group of friends, I didn't want to enter them, from fear of being rejected. My feet carried me to the end of the train I came to the last compartment. I stared through the window, and saw a mob of black hair. I pushed the door open, ready to lecture Sirius, but instead found another boy, who looked up at me shyly. The train moved beneath me. "Can I sit here" I asked giving him an award winning smile. He smiled back. "Of course" he grinned moving his books from next to him. I kicked my trunk into the compartment, and plonked myself onto the green chair next to him.

"Severus Snape" He said offering his hand.

"Jack Straight" I replied taking his hand. I didn't no then that, sitting in that compartment changed the course of well everything. My friendship with Sev sealed my rejection by my own house. The Gryffindors turned their back on me; I was the freak the outcast, the traitor. But I couldn't be happier. The Slytherin welcomed me with open arms; I spent more time with the Slytherin than my own house.

Their friendship and my house rejection, was what most likely changed the person I became, I stopped trying to fit in, and became my own person, something that takes most teenagers years. Yet I wasn't even a teenager yet. Sirius never figured out who I was, I was just a traitor, I chose to tell Sev.


	4. You and Your lies

Chapter 4- You and your lies

Chapter 4- You and your lies

To think five years have passed, Im now a 6 year, and life is pretty awesome. Me and Sirius have been going steady for two years. I know what your thinking, wait the dude can't figure out who you are at school, but you're going out with him. Yes pretty much. It doesn't bother me, I wouldn't want the attention at school anyway of being the famous Sirius blacks girlfriend. We spend every summer together, normally at mine than for the last two weeks; he goes and stays with James. I'm not going to explain the details of the Marauders, you probably already know. The entire world seems to know about them and their antics.

I'm really excited as tonight the Marauders and Lily are coming to my 16th birthday ball, it feels quite strange, especially as at Hogwarts we are in complete different worlds.

The diary ended here, so now I am going to give my perspective of this story, from what I saw and was told.

Leianna sat on the edge of her four poster bed, her bare legs dangling over the edge her guitar sat neatly on her lap. She sat strumming a few notes, tuning the old instrument.

"LELEI" Sirius called, opening the bedroom door. A smile raised on his lips at the sight he saw. "You still have that old thing?" he asked crouching in front of the girl, he ran his finger tips over a carving in the polished wood, a carved S, with a love heart followed by an L, he flicked the wood letting off a hollow clink sound. "Hey my guitar is a senior citizen, have some respect!" she responded, grinning at Sirius. Her eyes lingered on his neck, her face paled. Sirius met her gaze that she dropped. "Lei, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Leianna let out an evil snort. "Have you actually looked in the mirror?" She asked the sarcasm and venom dripped from her every words. Sirius stepped towards, the make up table, he scanned his appearance and then his eyes reached were Leianna's gaze had been moments earlier. On the base of his neck, sat a bruise, also known as a Hickey or a slag tag. Sirius's hand reached up, and stroked it. A spark shone in his eyes, as his mind played the moment he received it. He saw Leianna's eyes well up in the mirror.

"Lei, I'm so sorry it was a one off a moment of weakness!" Sirius declared, bending down in front of her and prising the guitar from her hands.

"What this time, or was Tiffany last night!" Leianna spat back, her hands ran through her hair, as her body trembled.

"You knew?" he replied, his eyes wide.

"About which one Black?? This one or all the others? How could I not know, I lay in my bed hearing her call your name!" Her voice sounded strong, but you could hear the tears creaking in. Then they just fall, some how making her look more radiant. Sirius pulled her towards him, his hands on her lower waist, but she pulled a way.

"LeiLei, I am so sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I had knew, that you knew, Darling all I want is you" he said looking into her eyes. As per usual, his chocolate eyes made all her anger disappear, and she forgave him. "I love you" she whispered,

"I love you too" he replied tasting her salty lips. "I will never do it again" he said kissing her forehead.


	5. What you needed was me

Chapter 5- All you needed was me

Chapter 5- All you needed was me

That night at her sixteenth birthday ball, no one would know that the couple had been fighting as they sat chatting in the corner. "Padfoot my man!" James voice carried across to them from the opposite side of the room. Sirius ran and "manly" hugged, James followed by the rest of the marauders, and kissing lily on the cheek.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Remus his eyes lingering on were Leianna sat, a look of curiosity on his face. "LeiLei!" Sirius called, holding his hand out, to gesture her to come over. "This is Princess Leianna my girlfriend" Sirius said, smiling the word Princess made fireworks go off in Leianna's brain, as she walked into the circle. "This is" Sirius started but Leianna interrupted, "I already know Russ, I do go Hogwarts" she said in an annoyed voice. The group exchanged looks of curiosity as they tried to place her face.

"Lei, your mother want you" Kingsley said touching the princess's shoulder smiling. "Excuse me" she said curtly, nodding at the group before following Kingsley.

"Well done man, you've hit the big time with this one!" James said grinning at Sirius and checking Leianna's departing figure. "I know" Sirius replied look of cockiness on his face.

It was over an hour when Leianna joined the group, her eyes glazed over and her posture not so sure. "Hello Lily" Leianna said smiling at the red head. "Your highness" Lily replied bowing, which Leianna responded with a snort. "Please Lily, you wouldn't call me your highness if you saw me walk in a straight line" She replied smiling. The two girls talked for a while, perching on the balcony. "How long have you known Sirius?" Lily asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well we met at my 7th birthday party, and have been friends since. We started dating about two years ago" she replied a smile on her lips, as she thought of fond memories. Lily's shock was quite present on her face. "Excuse me I must go talk to James" Lily said, exiting the conversation. She soon went over to the marauders and told what she had just heard. They all gave Leianna a look, that wouldn't be out of place at a funeral. The blood rose in her cheeks, as she sipped her drink.

Remus led the Marauders, minus Sirius, back to the princess. "So Leianna what house are you in?" he asked smiling. Before she could answer, moans could be head, from the alcove underneath the balcony. "Oh Sirius!" a girls voice cried between moans, the group eyes widened in shock, except Leianna who acted as she didn't hear anything. But to be Frank the people in Australia could hear. Leianna sipped her drink and replied, "I'm a Gryffindor will be going into 6th year" she said curtly. The group exchanged looks of worry. "That feels so good Sirius" The voice said once more, followed by Sirius's Voice, "That's right Claire"

"My names Carey" the girl replied.

Leianna placed her drink on the balcony edge, "Excuse me" she said curtly, a fake smile on her lips. Before going down the steps leading to the alcove, the group quickly followed wanting to watch thee events unfold.

Leianna stepped towards the couple who were kissing, the girl was pressed against the wall, and Sirius's back was towards her. Leianna tapped Sirius gently on the shoulder, who turned round to see who was interrupting his game of tonsil tennis. Before he could respond Leianna's fist met his face. Sound of uuuhhhh came from the groups lips. Sirius body arched forward as he clasped his nose. "You bastard!" she cried, tears flooding down her cheeks. Sirius eyes looked up into hers and he hung his head in shame.

"You promised that you wouldn't do this anymore, that all you needed was me!" she whispered quickly. "After everything you have done, after all the girls you have done, I've had it, its over!" She said in a loud whisper brushing her hair behind her ear. Before Sirius could respond, Leianna's knee came into contact with Sirius groin, who in response rolled onto the floor in pain.

"Jacks?!" came Severus's voice from the ball room. "Sev!" Leianna responded craning her neck to see the Slytherin. Who joined the group under the balcony? His eyes flicked from Sirius laying on the floor, to the girl standing next to the wall, to Leianna. Without a word he embraced her in a hug, "You okay lady?" He asked rubbing her back, she sobbed into his tuxedo.

"Why can he touch you but I can't!" Sirius voice chocked, as he stood up his eyes not filled with guilt but anger. "You won't let me near you! I can't even hug you properly without you pulling away!" his voice ached, mixed with different emotions.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Black your not going to touch me ever again" she replied curtly. She reached for Severus's hand and led him to the party.

Sirius left that night with James, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow, but this time it wouldn't work. You could call it fate, but if Sirius hadn't left that night he would have died.


	6. My Twilight Story

Chapter 6- My Twilight Story

Chapter 6- My Twilight Story

It's been an hour since they left, but it feels like days. I wish I was numb, I wish. Why am I bloody wishing? I'm a princess, but this isn't a fairy tale. Everything is wrong, it's not meant to be like this. Its well, I don't know. There's coldness in my heart, like when you hold snow in your hand without gloves and your fingers feel tingly. Except its harsher, like pin pricks.

I love the snow, me and Sirius would play for hours in it, till our hands turned blue. Than the maids would sneaker us inside, we would sit in front of the fire with cups of coco. Why does he do this to me? Why does he have this control, he's in my every breath my every heart beat. He's my Edward, my type of Heroin, how cliché, oh no Sevs Jacob! God only I could think of twilight in a time like this. I need a shower, but I don't want to move off this floor, wrapped in my duvet. The floor is hard under my legs. MY room is so unlived in. IT looks like a show room, Im just waiting for a salesman to walk in.

"Princess not included, but are available for a separate fee" That would actually make my year.

Why have I let a boy get to me? Because that is Sirius Black, the charmer, the man whores. When he talks to you, he has away of making you feel like you are the best person in the world. That you can actually be who you dream of being. No one in the world matters, but you. I don't blame the girls he cheated on me with, who could blame them. I shouldn't of fallen in love, I should of walked away. Then maybe he would of realised that I was all he needed.

I always just assumed that me and Sirius would be together, forever. I never thought of other guys. I can't go crawling back to him, even though every beat of my hearts for him. I'm past crying for the notorious Sirius Black, I think I've cried an ocean. My mother says there's only a problem when you make one, well this is the last time Black is going to be a problem.

Who am I kidding, if Sirius turned up at my door right now, if I looked into his eyes, as he said Leia I love you, please forgive me. I would in a heart beat. That is why Im just another victim on the Sirius Black list. I was just a prize, a way to earn his mothers love. She was so proud that her son was dating pureblood royalty. I guess they were all right, Im nothing more than a princess.

A scream pierced the silence of the castle. But it wasn't my scream. As I walked across the oak floor, my heart was in my throat. A thousand thoughts were in my mind, as I peered over the landing, the fountain in the main hall, was running red. Red with blood, a pair of eyes looked into mine. My mother's empty eyes stared into mine.

The scream rose in my throat, but I did not let in pass. "Leianna" my father's voice called. I raised my gaze from my mother lifeless body, to my father. His white tuxedo shirt was stained with blood, in his hand a knife, dripping scarlet. A Look of pride on his face I slowly stepped back, until I felt the solid wall behind me. Tears sparked my eyes, at the nightmare in front of me. "Leianna, come see" he said in an encouraging voice, offering his stained hand out towards me. I was frozen.

"Isn't Daddy clever killing the boar" he said his eyes twinkling in happiness, like a kid in a candy store. He walked up the stairs towards me, the joy on his face, made my stomach twist. He pulled me towards him, the smell of rust and salt filled my nostrils. He dragged me down the stairs, to were my mother lay, I was shocked to the core, I did not know what to do.

A faint voice rose in the air, "Cut the heart out of the swan in your hand", the voice sounded so familiar. My father grabbed me, his eyes wide with hunger, that's when I noticed they weren't his eyes. As he raised the knife above my head the world went black.


	7. Anytime Darling

Chapter 7- Anytime Darling

Chapter 7- Anytime Darling

Hogwarts great hall was filled with sounds of cutlery and laughter. Students gossiped about the upcoming year and the treats it held. The marauders were oddly quiet, making their head of house suspicious. The marauders tried to get Padfoot to talk, but he remained silent, stabbing his fork into his potato.

Before the world turned black, screams surrounded the hall of scared students, shouts of "IM BLIND!" chorused in the air. When the lights came back on, the screaming really started when they saw him, his blood red eyes bore into their soles, he was ghostly pale and skeleton thin. And in his arms, was a girl with long black hair and bright red lips.

"Jack!" yelled Severus Snape standing up, and stepping towards Lord Voldermort, who nodded at the young boy.

"She's fine Severus" Voldermort replied, he moved towards the Gryffindors table who slunk away in response, except Sirius Black. The food flew off the table at his presence, gently like a doll, he laid the girl onto the table. He moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Tom" Dumbledore's ancient voice echoed through out the hall.

"Don't worry Albus, Im just bringing her home" Voldermort replied whilst looking down fondly at the girl. Dumbledore, stepped towards the trio, his hair tilted trying to get a better look, his eyes rested on the pool of dry blood on the girls cream ball gown. Pulling back the material a wound was revealed, Voldermort stepped aside letting Dumbledore examine her properly, he placed his head against her chest. His face paled and the wrinkles seemed more prominent. Dumbledore's eyes met Voldermorts who nodded. He held out a silver intricate heart shaped locket, the light glimmered off it, inscribed it said,

"noirci mon Coeur" "My blackened heart"

at the sight of the jewellery Dumbledore's gaze switched to Sirius Black who had joined the crowd of students on the opposite side of the

hall. Voldermort pressed the locket into the girl's hand, and then pressed it close.

"Look after her" Albus he said, he kissed the girls forehead every eye in the hall, was thinking who is this girl? Severus nodded at Voldermort who smiled in response. In a swish of darkness Voldermort was gone.

Sirius stepped towards the table, his eyes scanning the girl, her oval face looked so familiar. But were? She seemed so fragile and innocent. Well that's before she opened her mouth. "OF fuck me sideways that hurt!" she shrieked, bolting up making Sirius stumble back. "Oh hey Albus" she said giving Dumbledore a little wave, whose face broke into a smile.

"Nice of you to join us" He replied, looking down at the girl with a look of fondness,

"Any time darling" she replied, sliding onto the floor, the world whooshed under her feet, straight into Sevs arms. "Still clumsy" he muttered more to himself.

"I'll take her to bed, professor" Sev said to the headmaster

"You wish" the girl replied, pulling away from Sev, before fainting.

"Second thoughts hospital wing" Sev said in a slight giggly voice as he levitated her out the door.

Sirius stood flabbergasted at the sight in front of him; the hall broke in to whispers at what just happened, "Pudding" Dumbledore cried rubbing his hands together in his seat at the head of the hall. Students scrambled into their seats, ready for dessert. Sirius slipped in next to the marauders a look of confusion on his face.

"Well that was interesting" Remus said smiling at the others, whilst putting a slice of chocolate cake on his plate.

"Who was the girl?" Sirius asked trying not to sound to interested. To his shock it was Peter who responded. "Jack Straight" as he piled his mouth full.

"I'm being serious" Sirius said, grinning at the old joke.

"He is, her name is Jack Straight" Remus said smiling.

"God Padfoot, she's in all your classes, and in Gryffindor" Peter said.

"OH well I guess I didn't have a reason to notice her" Sirius replied shrugging.

"Sirius she's the one who broke your nose second year" James snorted into his pumpkin juice. Sirius's fork clanged against his cheese cake.

"Wait, that is that!" he cried, his head falling into his hands.

"Monday night is a full moon" Remus said offhand his eyes watching the enchanted ceiling that was a dark blue. James grinned in response, leading the conversation into a different direction.


	8. Moons and horror shows

Chapter 8- Moons and Horror shows

Chapter 8- Moons and Horror shows

The next few days Sirius spent most of his time looking out for Jack but she didn't reappear till the following Monday in quite an odd fashion.

The great hall was full it was the first day of the official school year, the students were eager to find out who was in their classes. Professor McGonagall made her traditional round of handing timetables to the Gryffindors. Her eyes bore into the back of Sirius's head, a look of loathing in her eyes. A figure stood in the doorway, her black hair backcombed to its ultimate limit. Her skinnys hugged her legs as her black vest lay across her petite silhouette, a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. She stood un noticed, until a chorus of cheers left the Slytherin table. All stood up and cheered the girl, beaming. Sirius eyes opened wide at the sight. "JACK!" Sev cried picking the girl up and wrapping her in his arms. Sirius sat transfixed at the Slytherins welcome to the Gryffindor. Jack hugged a few, before making her way down the hall were she sat at the Gryffindor table. Completely isolated from her peers, soon she began piling pan cakes on her plate. Occasionally fiddling with the locket around her neck. Sirius eyes were glued to her, she was so unique. She flicked her lip stud around in its hole. Her eyebrows bent as if she was thinking. "EWWW LOOK AT THAT!" Jonathon Stebbins voice floated down the table, his eyes locked on Jack.

"You know what I heard?" he faked whispered to his friend, "Her parents were so sick of her, they committed suicide" The sixth years voice hid a smirk. Jacks knuckles turned white as she gripped the table. The sound of the benches scraping from the Slytherins bench, echoed across the now silent hall. Jonathon smirked at the response he had achieved, the Slytherins eyes fixed on Jack. Jonathon stood up and made his way down the table.

Jack pounced throwing the giant boy over, his head smacked against the concrete. She punched the boy in the face repeatedly her knees pinning his arms to the side. As her fists came in contact with his nose, a loud crunch left. Dumbledore and the other teachers pushed their way through the crowd that had formed, threatening detentions and loss of house points if they didn't move. Jack was pulled off the squealing boy, her arms pressed firmly back by Snapes; she did not struggle but stood proud at her actions.

"Stupid whore!" Stebbins declared wiping the blood from his nose and lip using his sleeve, a shadow lingered on his cheek bow and under his left eye declaring a bruise would appear in a few hours. Jack gave a sharp look at Snape who quickly dropped his restraint arms. With an aura of "Don't mess with me" Jack stood nose to broken nose, with Stebbins, whose breathing became ragged.

"Talk about my family or friends again, I'll make you squeal like a pig bitch" Her knee came into contact with his crotch, making the boy fall onto the floor and cry with pain.

"Miss Straight!" Dumbledore's ancient voice bought her back to reality.

Jack turned to face Dumbledore, her shoulders dropped when her eyes met his twinkle less ones. Her breathe caught in her throat, "Jack?" Dumbledore whispered leaning towards the girl, his eyes full of concern. Jack lowered her head not reaching his gaze. Her hand clutched the silver necklace, her eyes empty like a never ending tunnel.

"Leianna" a harsh voice whispered on the air. Jack crumpled onto the floor. Remus leaned forward at the Gryffindor table, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. Dumbledore bent down next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. A look of worry on his face. With a flick of his wrist jack was floating. Her arm hung limply in the air, Dumbledore marched her from the room. A look of worry on his face. Remus shook his head, annoyance present on his face. Glancing at his watch he stood up from the table, "I've got to go" he said, nodding at the marauders who replied with a don't worry grin. After about an hour the Marauders left the table as well, each with a mixed look of, excitement and nerves.


	9. Pancakes and Loyaly

Chapter 9- Pancakes and Loyalty

Chapter 9- Pancakes and Loyalty

A few hours had past and a battered Remus Lupin laid in the hospital wing, his face wrinkled with pain. After a night of no sleep. He rolled over on his bed, facing the closed curtains next to him

"_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now." _

A soft voice floated from the curtains, the voice stung Remus soul, he listened closely trying to recognize the voice, but before he could a figure wiggled in between the curtains.

There stood Jack Straight, her black hair pulled back in to a low pony tail, in a band t-shirt with shorts, and a pair of knee high stripy socks. In her hand an acoustic guitar.

"Morning" She said smiling leaning her guitar against the cabinet next to her bed. Remus replied the smile; Jack sat on the end of his bed, her legs crossed. "Rough night?" she asked her eyes lingering on his cuts. Remus paled at the question. "Though I don't think I've met a werewolf who doesn't have few rough nights" she said laughing, standing up from the bed, grinning.

Remus chocked at her words. Jack stood smiling, as if she had just declared, that Remus had brown hair, she sashayed towards Madam Counes office. After a few moments, she reappeared with a plate of pancakes and maple syrup on a tray. Grinning she plunked it on Remus's legs, "Pancake?" She asked, sitting were she had moments before. Remus sat awed at the girl in front of him. "How did you know?" he finally asked, Jack swallowed the pancake in her mouth. "I dunno, I just did, it's like a sixth sense" she said smiling, tearing her pancake up. Remus was flabbergast, "Don't worry I aint told anyone" she said smiling at the worried boy. Remus returned the smile. "Thank you" he said, his eyes filled with joy. "I know what it's like being judged, so why would I give others a reason to judge you?" she said, handing a pancake to Remus, who took it smiling.

The marauders swaggered into the hospital wing, each yawning with bags under their eyes but, smiles on their faces. "Think he'll be angry?" Sirius whispered to James his eyes locked on the closed curtain, James shrugged in response, his eyes filled with worry. Laughed filtered from behind the curtain, the marauders exchanged glances.

"Is it weird that the first time I've ever been alone with you maple syrup is involved?" A girl's laughter said from behind the curtain. Peter's mouth stood ajar. Grinning and filled with dirty thoughts, Sirius ripped open the curtain. Revealing Remus and Jack sitting on the hospital bed, a breakfast tray between them, Gleams in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Jack turned to the marauders, her smile dropping from her eyes, but her smile plastered on her face a little too heavily. Remus raised his eye brows at the girl's silent reaction. "Morning" she said in a less cheerful voice, picking up a pancake. The marauders, stood awed at the sight of the pair. Jack scampered off the bed, tripping on the bed covers, landing in Sirius's arms, her face paled as she pulled away from the boy.

"Speak later Tiger" she said smiling at Remus, "I aint shagging his James" she said, grinning at the boy. Whose eyes widened at the statement. Within a blink of an eye Jack was behind the curtain.

Remus smiled at her retreating figure. The boys stood, speechless at the scene that was before them. "You alright?" James asked perching on the end. Remus smiled, "Fine" he replied, wiggling back under the covers. Remus held his finger to his lip, "Listen" he said.

The four marauders strained their ears listening for what Remus was saying. A guitars strummed filled the empty room, and then a girls voice, a beautiful voice singing.

"_She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place"_

Jacks voice seemed so sad. Sirius hadn't moved from were he caught Jack, his arms felt empty now she wasn't in them. Why was this girl doing this to him, she reminded him so much of someone but who? His head was going a million per second.

The singing stopped, "COCO!" Jack screamed the sound of wood hitting concrete echoed throughout the room, the nurse ran into the room pushing past the marauders who were exchanging glances, she ripped open the curtains her eyes filled with worry.

Jacks body laid on the bed convulsing; a pool of blood stained her t-shirt just above her heart. "JACK!" coco screamed, holding the girl down. "Help!" she ordered the marauders, who scampered to the nurse. "Hold her down!" She ordered The marauders held the struggling girl down. Coco ripped open her top, blood squirted from were the girls heart should be. Coco mumbled Latin quickly circling the area; Jack flopped flat onto the bed, her eyes wide and lifeless. "Is she dead?" crocked Peter leaning above jacks body, looking at the lifeless girl.

"I can't hear her heart" whispered Remus to the nurse.

"She doesn't have one" Coco replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "She's gone" she chocked, holding her blood covered hands to her face. The all stared down at the life less body of Jack Straight, not knowing who she really was.

Teachers, Slytherins and Gryffindors stood side by side around Jacks hospital moment, joined in the moment in their grief. Thinking through the things the never said or actions they never did. Hours slowly slid by the crowd, slithered out in dribs and drabs, all but the marauders and Severus Snape, who was loyal to the end.


End file.
